To date, 534 patients have been screened through the CHOP GCRC . Results have been returned on 512 patients. To date, 8 patients have tested positive for ICA. One patient declined further participation at this time, 1 patient is waiting to enter into the staging phase of the trial and 6 have been through the staging process. Of the 6 patients who were staged, 2 have entered into the insulin intervention trial and were randomized into the treatment group. One patient has started the insulin protocol and the other will be admitted to the GCRC in February 1996. The Intervention protocol for the Intermediate Risk Cohort, the Oral Antigen Protocol is in the process of being finalized. The full protocol outlining the intervention phase is not completed. it is expected to be presented for IRB approval in June 1996. Screening of patients will continue for the next 2 years.